Sing away the heartbreak
by That-girl-from-outer-space6
Summary: Kira, tori, Emily, Ronny and Lily all got their hearts broken by Conner, Blake,jayden, Mack and Casey. Full of sadness the girls meet up and start a band now a year later the girls are almost over the boys until a fateful encounter one day will hidden feelings resurface or will the girls push them down and move on and what happens if an old enemy returns. Conner/kira mack/Ronny mp
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm contestshipping123 and this is my first power rangers fanfic some pls only constructive criticism I hope you like to read and review:).**

Prologue

Kira knocked on Connors door hesitantly they'd gotten to a fight earlier on and kira had been worried conner was really mad. Conner opened the door and stepped outside.

"Kira... It's over" he stated. Tears began to trickle down Kira's face at the words.

"Why" she asked.

"..." No answer

"Why" she asked again getting angry. Connors lost his temper.

"Why I'll tell you why because I never liked you I was just using you to get Krista jealous." He roared. Kira heard her own heart break right at that sentence.

"You used me!" She exclaimed her anger getting the best of her. "Your own teammate after everything we've been through as rangers and then as soon as it's over you play with my emotions." She exploded. The answer she got was a glare and a brisk nod. "Why me then conner why not some off the girls from school with their crushes huh" she yelled.

"Because you've known me for ages and krista knew I didn't like the fangirls." Was his flat reply. Kira was shocked to say the least Conner McKnight her long time love and ex teammate used her.

"Oh and kira." Conner began. Kira lifted her head. " I never even liked you as a teammate." That was it kira raised her hand and slapped Connor hard across the face.

"I hate you I should have chosen Trent." She yelled. Not waiting for Connors reaction and raced off down the road. "I'll never love you again" she vowed yet somehow she knew if would be awhile until that was completely true.

* * *

"Blake what's going on-" tori stopped short as she entered Kelly's stock room to find him and some girl making out.

"Blake how could you" she cried. Walking right up to him as he smoothed his crumpled shirt.

"Didn't you get my text he" he asked bluntly. She shook her head. Blake took out his phone and showed her a text. It read:

Tori we're over I've found someone better she's way prettier than you. I've stopped loving you you're useless.

"You coward" she yelled and ninja streaked to her apartment, crying her eyes out.

* * *

"Get out" jayden demanded suddenly.

"What do you mean" Emily asked worriedly.

"I don't want you anymore get your things and leave my apartment." He snarled. Emily's life turned upside down at that sentence.

"You don't love me anymore" she whimpered. She gazed up at him and hazel eyes were met with ice cold blue eyes that used to sparkle.

"No I don't know get out." He replied coldly. Emily grabbed most her belongings tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye jayden" she whispered before she left the house and set off for her own home.

* * *

"Hey Ronny" Mack greeted absentmindedly.

"Yeah Mack" Ronny answered.

"Do you love me." Mack asked

"Of course" she replied.

"Your lying" he stated. Ronny froze. "Will told me about the affair." He added.

"Mack I didn't cheat on you I swear-" she began but was cut off.

"We are over" and with that he got up and walked out off Ronny's home, leaving a angry hurt and confused Ronny behind wondering what had just happened.

* * *

"Hey Casey what's on your mind." Lily asked.

"Listen lil we're not working out.

"What do you mean" Lily's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I mean that we're over" he stated forcefully.

"What went wrong" she asked.

"Everything." He said and walked out off the park where the couple had been sitting. Leaving a bleary eyed Lily to walk home.

**So what do you think love it hate tell me if you want me to continue. Review pls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm here with chapter 2 of my first power rangers fic hope you like it. Oh yeah this also going to be a major mack and Ronny story too because I love that pairing even though most don't I'm the kind of fan who thinks red and yellow should go together always (of course when reds a boy and yellows a girl I'm not a big fan of slash) power rangers doesn't belong to me sadly**

One year later.

"Girls get ready it's almost time for the show" their manager Cleo instructed.

"Yes Cleo" the girls chorused. The girls were in their dressing room getting ready for a show you see after there heartbreak they met up and decided to form a band called kiss love goodbye. Ronny sauntered over to Kira.

"So you ready to perform your new song" she inquired.

"Yeah how about you" Kira replied.

"Kind of... I mean I'm not even close to being totally over him yet everyone else stemmed well over the boys" Ronny said quietly. Kira patted her arm comfortingly.

"That's understandable I know I'm almost over my heartbreak but sometimes I can't help but think about the what if's" kira said.

" I know but it still haunts me why would my own teammate drive me and mack apart with lies and what's worth is why would he take will and roses words about the affair rather than mine." She growled. Kira shook her head in anger why where reds so gullible, jerk-ish, sneaky, loveable. Why did they have to fall for a red or in Tori's case a blue who fit the red quota.

"Ronny" Emily piped up.

"Yes em" Ronny answered softly apart kira and Ronny Emily hadn't taken the heartbreak very well.

"Why does everyone I love and care about leave me." Emily demanded softly.

"Emmy that's not true you've still got us you'll always be our little sister" Ronny reassured the younger girl.

"Yeah Emmy at least your boyfriend didn't cheat on you the day he was going to supposedly propose" tori snarled at no one in particular. It was a common fact that Blake had broken up with tori the very day he had planned to propose to tori. (Once he heard about the affair hunter spilled the beans to a distraught tori). "Or leave you on a park bench" Lily chipped in. The girls where now ready, tori sported a short blue denim shorts with a baby blue tank top. Kira was wearing jeans with a yellow t-shirt with a black fishnet jumper over the top, Lily wore a black skirt with a yellow flowing top, Emily wore a sunflower yellow sundress with a white ribbon tied around her waist and lastly Ronny wore jeans with a yellow tank top with black fishnet gloves. Each girl wore a necklace with a broken heart charm and a lips charm. "Show time girls" Cleo called as they stepped onto the stage. Immediately Lily made her way to the keybord, tori to the drums emily to a base guitar whilst Ronny and kira picked up a guitar each and walked to the two mikes in the centre of the stage. The crowd screamed as they came on.

"How is everyone tonight" kira yelled. The crowd roared.

"I can't hear you" she declared causing the crowds to go even louder. "Right now to start this concert off my good friend ronny will be singing her new song. (It's cascade what hurts the most I know it's an old song but it fits her situation perfectly.)

**Ronny: **I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me

There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

**Whole band**:What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

**Ronny**:It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I  
See our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder

Gettin' up, gettin' dressed  
Livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words  
That I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

**Whole Band**:What hurts the most

Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

**Ronny:**I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me

There are days  
Every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

**Whole band**:What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
**Ronny**:And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

The crowd screamed like crazy at the end of the song. "What did you think everybody "Ronny yelled. The crowd went wild. "Well before kira sings her new song I would like to say this is a very special and sad dat for us sad because this is the day our hearts got broken and special because this is when we became the band kiss love goodbye." Ronny announced. The crowd cheered. "Now let's hear this new song"

**Kira**:Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

**Whole band**: Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

**Emily**: No apologies. He'll never see you cry,

Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

**Whole band**: i knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

**Kira**: And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

**Whole band**: I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

When the screams died down kira spoke. "I wrote that song about a guy who I thought was the one previously he just used girls and I thought he changed but it turns out he was using me to score some other girl." The crowd awed in sympathy. "Well this is song we all know and love" kira announced. "That's right freak you out is up next.

**Lily**: And it goes like this:

Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)

Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)

Ronny: I can't tell you why

But I can't stop thinking about you, baby

Oh, yeah

Don't you think it's time

I walked around every word you're saying

Oh, yeah (yeah)

**Kira**: Trying hard to figure out

Tell me what it's all about

'Cuz I don't want to freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Whole band: I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But baby, you're still in the back

Oh, can you tell me where it's at

I gotta know

Know where you're at

I'm all alone waiting for you to ask

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where it's at

**Tori**: It seems like when we talk

You haven't heard a single word I'm saying

Oh, yeah

I'm over here so listen up

Sit back, tune in

Pick it up

Yeah

I'm just waiting here

**Emily**:Trying hard to figure out

Tell me what it's all about

'Cuz I don't want to freak you out

Freak you out

I'm trying hard to figure out

Tell me what it's all about

What it's all about

**Kira**: I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But baby, you're still in the back

Oh, can you tell me where it's at

I gotta know

Know where you're at

I'm all alone waiting for you to ask

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where it's at

**Kira**: Freak you out

**Ronny**:Freak you out

**Lily**: Freak you out

**Emily**:Freak you out

**Tori**: Freak you out

**Whole band:**Freak you out

Freak you out

Didn't I try to let you know

Didn't I try to tell you so

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)

Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)

I want to know

Know where you're at

i'm at the front

But baby, you're still at the back

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where it's at

Tori,Lily and Emily: (I want to know)

Kira: Can you tell me where it's at

Tori,Lily and Emily: (I want to know)

Ronny: Can you tell me where it's at

Tori,Lily and Emily: (I want to know)

** and Ronny** :Can you tell me

**Tori,Lily and Emily**: (I want to know)

**Whole band**:Tell me

I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But baby, you're still in the back

Oh, can you tell me where it's at

I gotta know

Know where you're at

I'm all alone waiting for you to ask

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where it's at

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out

The crowd burst into more applause. The girls continued the concert as usual, unbeknownst to them five boys were there with their girlfriends, one was a tall brunette in red (Conner) with a red headed-girl latched onto his arm (Krista) another slightly smaller brunette boy with ice blue eyes (jayden) had a blonde haired girl intertwining her hands with his (Melody oc) a brown skinned man with black hair (Blake) had his arm around a honey blonde girl (petunia oc) another brunette (Casey) was sat on a seat with dark-skinned girl on his lap (Louise) finally a brunette boy (mack) with an Asian girl pulling him in for a sloppy kiss (rose) the boys all took notice of the band members recognition flashing in their eyes but not able to remember these girls.

Meanwhile...

On an abandoned island with a lab a frost troll(flurious) like thing was busy pushing a few buttons on a machine when suddenly it started to life causing the doors to open and reveal a lizard like dinosaur thing(messogog)

"Finally" it hisses. "I'm free"

**Well chapter 2 is right here let me know what you think I'll try to update a bit more frequently though.**

**Sincerely**

**Space girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Space girl here with chapter 3 oh and pls give me songs in your reviews I'm trying to think on some but I cant **

Conner sighed, Krista was a possessive and clingy girlfriend he almost wished he'd stayed with kira... No Kira was nothing to him nothing not even a friend. That thought conners chest pang in guilt her words still haunted him "I should have chosen Trent" maybe she really loved me he thought, if she had to choose between me and Trent. "No I have my girl now I don't need want or love kira" he growled aloud. Then the song on the girls favourite band though kiss love goodbye had seemed so familiar freak you out, kira used to always sing that. The lead singer was kira and he knew for a fact that Krista, rose, melody, petunia and Louise had own backstage passes at the girls next concert. Conner knew that next weekend would only lead to heartbreak.

Mack was sitting on a loveseat with rose when a sudden thought popped up. "Rose" he began.

"Yes sweetie" came rose's reply

"How did you find out will was having an affair with Ronny." He asked uncertainly. Rose visibly stiffened.

"Well you see when I found out will and I had just gotten together and I didn't want to tell anybody until the next day, I was going to see will in his room when I saw Ronny flirting with him then all of a sudden kissing him will tried to push away but Ronny was persistent and he finally gave up when she whispered in his ear." Rose stopped, looking at mack who had a pained look on his face. "I don't has to continue if you don't want me too" she said pecking his lips.

"That would be nice" came macks reply. Mack had heard enough from that to come to a conclusion that again Ronny was a good for nothing cheater. Well all he had to do now s endure meeting his girlfriends favourite band kiss love goodbye.

With the girls.

"Well done girls that was amazing" Cleo proclaimed. "Oh and the winners of the meet and greet competition are coming next Friday. The girls sighed.

"Ok Cleo" they said grudgingly.

"Who won" tori asked.

"Five girls called Krista, melody, Louise, rose and petunia." Cleo replied.

"Are the bringing anyone else" Emily asked.

"Yes their five boyfriends." Cleo answered.

"Well girls we will just have to grin and bear it" kira said whilst looking over to Ronny who had a uneasy look in her eyes. Suddenly the whole back sarge was covered in tyranadrones and chillers.

"Tyranadrones" kira exclaimed.

"Chillers" Ronny yelled in shock.

"Theirs only one thing to do we have to fight them" tori cried.

"Cleo run" Emily told their stage manager. Cleo complied. The girls engaged in hand to hand combat with the tyranadrones and chillers. Emily who kept her morphed on her at all times even after the defeat of Xandred drew the symbol for a sword and began to slash the chillers and tyranadrones. Tori ninja streak all around them making them dazed and confused until she finished them off. Lily was using her animal spirit to destroy her enemies. Meanwhile kira and Ronny stood back to back fighting their old enemies in sync until a cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared it revealed.

"Zeltrax" kira said confused.

"The fear cats" Ronny growled.

"Why hello yellow and blue rangers" zeltrax rumbled.

"We came to tell you that this was a warning" mig growled.

"There will be more to come" mitrax finished. Then as quickly as they came they left. "What just happened " the girls said in shock.

Mean while...

"Flurious the plan is in motion" mig reported.

"Brilliant" flurious exclaimed. "Don't worry my faithful fear cats you get the yellow ranger soon."

"My lord the plan is starting" zeltrax announced.

"Excellent" messagogg hissed. "Soon the yellow ranger will be mine"

**And finished two chapters in a day not bad huh review pls next chapter the unhappy eventful reunion of ex's**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's chapter four hope ya like it. Power rangers does not belong to me because if it did all my favourite couples would have way more hints about them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who gave me song ideas if I haven't used them now they will be in one chapter or another.

Firday rolled around and the girls had seen no sign of any tyranadrones or chillers but still they kept their guard up. They where getting ready for yet another concert wondering if the girls who were meeting them were nice. Ronny was over the edge though she was sure that the song she had decided to sing was a good idea, she'd written it for mack the night after they had broken up. Kira noticed the other yellows anxiety. "Don't worry Ronny your song is going to be perfect" the older yellow soothed, the two had become as close as sisters during their heartbreaks and were the solid rock for each other when the other was upset.

"If you say so kira" Ronny sighed.

"Girls girls quick the concerts starting" Cleo said as she ushered them onto the stage. The girls took their places and the curtains were drawn back revealing them to the crowd. "How is everyone tonight" kira cried out. She was met by a thunderous cheer. "Tonight Ronny is opening the show." She added. Ronny stepped up to the mic.

"Hey guys I wrote this song a I wrote after I got my heartbroken hope ya like it" she said. (It's let it go by Demi lavato )

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in;

Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,

don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel,

don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me,

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

Ronny's song was met with a massive applause. "Please welcome a song written by our very own Lily" Ronny announced. Lily stepped up to the mike.

"Hey guys are ready for some fun" Lily belted out to the crowd. The response was a mass of cheers.

"Well I wrote this song for a boy I loved and had planned to sing it to him the day we broke up and do a dance so hope you like it."

Lily began to sing and dance.

**Lily**:PuttinCause I dond have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said "Yes" to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, It care

I can play t wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

That I just cant let it show,

So I my defenses up

'Cause I dond have a heart attack [3x]

**Ronny**:Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

**Kira**:But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume for you

Make me so nervous

That I just cant let it show,

So I my defenses up

'Cause I dond have a heart attack [3x]

The feelings got lost in my lungs

Theyd rather be numb

And therem flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

make me glow,

But I cover up don't let it show.

The crowd erupted in cheers. As the concert drew to a close kira stepped up to the mike and said "could the lucky contest winners please come up to the stage. Five shrill screams followed that as five girls dragged five boys up to the stage. The girls froze at the sight of the boys and two of their former teammate and friend, Emily let out a small choked sob at the sight of jayden and the girl who was latched onto his arm. Tori was fighting back the urge to punch Blake and the girl he had cheated on her with. Lily was holding back tears by squeezing her eyes shut unable to look at the sight of the one she had once loved.

Whilst Kira and Ronny where standing protectively in front of their youngest band member and staring down all the boys and girls with harsh cold glares.

"Come with us backstage please and we will talk more." Ronny said through gritted teeth.

"That's no way to greet fellow teammates Ronny" rose said snarkily.

Kira stepped up to rose who at the sight of her senior female ranger cowered behind mack.

"She has no reason to greet you nicely" kira snarled. As she turned and led the girls and boys backstage to the dressing room. The boys just followed their girlfriends whilst Krista and rose seethed at the fact that kira and Ronny where a part of their favourite band.

"So what's it like being in a band" Petunia asked she was the only girl with the ex's who wasn't glaring Ronny and kira down.

"It's difficult sometimes but if you truly love performing then it's the perfect life for you" Emily replied kindly

Louise smiled at her in return.

"So kira I see you surrounded yourself with a pity party." Krista innocently said. At those words Lily whirled around from trying to make a conversation with Casey and Louise and turned on Krista.

"We are not her pity party we are friends who have been through a lot together" Lily growled yellow energy surrounding her as her animal spirit threatened to come out to protect its person. Tori and Emily seeing what was going to happen rushed up to her and whispered soothing words to her.

"Jeez Casey when you told us Lily might get out of control you weren't kidding" Conner said annoyed. Kira whirled on her ex.

"McKnight I don't care what you are with Krista or that you were a former teammate and leader that I used to respect you will not treat my friends like this." Kira snarled.

"Well it's her own fault for not controlling her spirit" mack said. This time it was Ronny who spoke.

"Well you would know all about that mack wouldn't you." She said calmly.

"Listen you bitch" rose started but was cut off when chillers and tyranadrones appeared this time in a massive hord. This time Emily morphed her ranger suit with Lily and Ronny following suit. (I think those two still have their powers correct me if I'm wrong) whilst kira and tori began hand to hand combat with tori manipulating water as well. The boys and rose quickly joined in with jayden, Casey, rose and mack proceeding to morph as well. Whilst Conner and Blake went into hand to hand combat like kira and tori. With the morphed rangers Ronny and mack found themselves back to back helping eachother out whilst Lily and Casey where using old battle combinations together. Jayden and Emily however were fighting away from each other and as Emily was finishing one chiller a tyranadrone was sneaking up behind her, on instinct jayden raced over and slashed the tyranadrone effectively destroying it Emily turned around surprised to see jayden watching her back like he used too. She went to thank him he quickly returned to the fight. They made quick work of everything and the morphed rangers de-morphed. Rose rushed over to mack shoving Ronny onto the ground as she went.

"Oh I'm so glad your okay" she cried over dramatically and kissed mack passionately. That was too much for Ronny she hadn't let the others know how torn and upset she was to see her ex and her ex best friend together knowing that both of them had betrayed her. She let out a couple of chocked sobs before using her super speed to run out of the building and back home to the girls shared home and collapsing on her bed to break down crying hysterically. The girls all put hateful glares at the kissing couple whilst Emily made her way over to jayden.

"Thank you jayden" she said politely.

"I only did it because you were once a teammate and it's a samurais duty to look out for their other teammates" he snarled. This caused Emily to gasp in shock as tears began to stream down her face, Emily ran into the comfort of Tori's arm. To Emily tori was the new big sister even though to the others it was obviously kira and Ronny who looked out the most for the other girls. Tori was how ever watching the scene of petunia fuss over Blake it became to much for the wind ranger as she ninja streaked herself and Emily back to the house to find Ronny breaking down on her bed.

Lily was watching as Louise was asking questioned until she beckoned Lily over. Cautiously Lily walked over to the couple she opened her mouth to ask Louise what she wanted but the sound of skin hitting akin echoed through the room causing kira to streak to Lily's shocked form in an instant. Kira tried to snap Lily out of the strange trance she was in as silent tears fell down her face. Suddenly Lily became shrouded in yellow energy as her animal spirit came out and gently put Lily on it's back and trudged to the door waiting for kira. Krista realising she could probably cause kira some pain. She leaned up to Conner and whispered very loudly.

"I'm so glad you are here otherwise I would have been terrified, I'm glad my big strong boyfriend is always here to protect me." Kira heart like Ronny's was now ripped to shreds at those words as she got lost I. A time when she and Conner would look out for each other and protect each other. Shaking her head and casting a hateful glare around the room she went over to Lily's spirit who crouched down and allowed her to get on it's back. It was about to race out of the room when Casey suddenly froze and his tiger came over to the cheetah and nuzzled it the cheetah returned the nuzzle and with one last sorrowful and longing glance at the tiger spirit the cheetah spirit raced off.

Meanwhile.

"Those yellow rangers are weak now I've changed my mind we will capture them all" messagogg hissed.

"Agreed" flurious said.

**Phew this has to be about the longest chapter so far hope you liked it pls leave a review. Sorry if the lyrics are weird or muddled up**


End file.
